


三个段子

by Sherry_CS



Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 三个场景，全是车
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318127
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	三个段子

～隔墙有耳～

比疯子更可怕的是有耐心的疯子。

当发现他们两个（再一次）和那两个人订了同一家温泉酒店的时候，刘飞龙是做了最坏的打算的。平常即使在正式场合都管不住自己，非要见缝插针表达一下“爱意”的米海尔·哈士奇·阿尔巴托夫，如今在“情敌”面前，能不给自己加戏？刘飞龙不信。

结果他还真就没加戏，甚至比以往任何时候都彬彬有礼。换衣服的时候背过了身，走在外面不会突然牵自己的手，浴衣也有乖乖穿好，简直就像哈士奇突然通了人性……晚饭前泡温泉的时候，这人甚至声称太热了，兀自起身离开，留下刘飞龙一个人在池子里发呆。一直到睡前，这人都没有对他动手动脚。夜里，隔壁如约传来奇怪的声音，这条傻狗倒好像睡死了一般，全无反应。刘飞龙倒不是说期待什么，就是单纯觉得，假如明天太阳从西边升起，他也一点都不会觉得奇怪。

谜题在午夜过后解开。一向睡得很浅的飞龙，睡梦中感到一阵搔痒，仿佛有蝴蝶落在了身上。他睁开眼。原来是自己金毛的伴侣，正用一根手指，隔着衣服描绘他的皮肤，好像小孩子在认识什么新鲜物件一样。飞龙发出疑问的轻哼，向米海尔侧了侧身，后者顺势将手探进他的睡衣领口。

夜很静，月光透过纸窗弥漫进屋里。远处，海浪轻拍海岸，树林在微风鼓动下，唱着与海浪遥相呼应的歌。和室内，两个人影交叠在一起，像是静止，仔细看，才知有细微的移动。他们的动作，比墙上那古董钟表的分针走得还要慢些，像是两条水草，在洋流的承托下，跳一曲无骨的舞。

昏暗的卧室里，每一次呼吸都好像带着温度，蒸腾在空气里。被子被揉乱了，推在一边，黑发的美人衣衫凌乱，咬住了手背侧过头去，白皙的皮肤泛起桃粉色。金发的男人如穹顶般浮在他上方，如温泉般浸透身下每一寸皮肤，仿佛在以细胞为单位从头学习这具绝美的躯体。他的唇是软的，指甲是粗糙的，掌心是暖的，齿是冷的，发梢是痒痒的，胡茬是有些刺痛的，笑意是远的，目光是近的，睫毛是软的，其他地方都是硬的。

飞龙将手伸进米海尔的衣服。“快点。”他的声音粗重，呼吸凝滞在胸口。

身上之人却不听他话。“夜深人静，我要是快点，你……”

“别卖关子了！那不正是……你的目的吗？要让隔壁……听见……我……啊……”同样是话说到一半，缠斗在雨云深渊的龙，却全无俄罗斯棕熊的好整以暇。

“你误会了，我的美人……我只是想……尽可能久地……膜拜你的肉体……”金色的脑袋稳步下降，却拒绝给任一区域施加足够的压力。

“米……海尔……你……哈啊……”美人的背弓了起来，手指深深插入对方蓬乱的头发。

反应过来的时候，他已被压在墙上，双膝并拢跪在榻榻米上，比他壮硕许多的恋人从背后包裹住他，双手将他的手腕固定在墙面上。他的头歪着，抵在墙上，腰肢下塌，制造出极诱惑的弧线，胯部不知羞耻地向后迎合，好让背后的冲击尽可能深些。他的声线像酸性的海水腐蚀着墙面。他不知道自己已经这样叫了多久，注意到的时候已经控制不住了。压力是一丝一缕累积的，决堤却只要一念之差。

央求有了效果，身后的人终于开恩，以膝分开他的双腿，以惯常的力度冲撞进来。满足感充溢四肢百骸，他的叫声越发水汽弥漫，以至于身后之人要以手掌捂住他嘴。窗外星光黯淡，浪涛也敛了气焰。

他已经不在乎别人会怎样看他。他经受考验已经足够久了。

～男友T恤～

“In the twinkling stars that dance like fireflies,  
In the blushing fruit that hangs upon the vine...”

半梦半醒之间，米海尔听到飞龙的声音，在唱这样一首歌。他睁开眼睛。浴室的方向，水声已经停止，歌声断断续续传来，看来他的美人并不记得全部歌词。他深深地微笑，继续闭上眼装睡。他知道，如果他此刻有丝毫动静，美人的歌声一定会戛然而止。

脚步声靠近。一个轻盈的身型回到床上，盖好被子。美人的发香跳至他鼻下。他禁不住向美人挪动身子，从背后抱住他，鼻子蹭到他肩上，要好好闻闻这一抱馨香。这一闻不要紧，他发现了一件不得了的事情。

“……这不是我的T恤吗？”

“怎么？不给穿么？”

美人没有回头，语气百无聊赖。米海尔却是兴奋得差点跳起来。他支起上身，把美人往自己怀里揽了揽。美人勉为其难看向他。

“你家都没睡袍的吗？我找了半天没找到。只好从你的衣服里挑件勉强能穿的。”

“我平常洗澡出来都不穿衣服。”

“显然。”

美人正准备回身睡觉，小熊的大手拦住了他。

“给我看看。”

“不给。”

“看看嘛。”

大手已经伸进被窝，隔着T恤抚在美人躯干上，被子顺势被褪下，露出里面的景象。超大号卡通T恤皱皱巴巴裹在美人身上，从领口甚至能窥见肩膀。大手缓缓向下，在T恤结束的地方骤然停了下来。

两人对视着，呼吸都有一丝停滞。

温润的触感来得太过突然。像是要确认一般，毛茸茸的熊掌探进T恤下面，竟是直直沉进一道暖香的沟壑。米海尔的呼吸粗重起来。他将手沉进峡谷，美人也顺势分开悬崖。

“抱歉啊，没给你准备替换内衣。”

“没关系。我平常都不穿的。”

棉线应声烧断。米海尔脑内的烟火炸了满天。他翻到美人身上。

“……喂，我刚洗过澡。”

“那不是正好？”

“嗯……”

皮肤与布料摩擦，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

～Fight or F—?～

已经忘了最初是为什么吵架了。

刚刚还一脸怒容的人，现在像山一样压在他身上，攥住他两只手腕，狠狠按进床垫。那人的腰像机关枪一样运动，像要把墙凿穿一样高速撞进他体内。他高声叫着，除此别无他法释放腿间那致命的酥麻。他不在乎了。跟刚才吵架的动静相比，这点音量根本不算什么。他第一次见识了米海尔生气的样子，那滑稽的外表下，果然掩藏着和他同样暴虐的灵魂。

他撑不住了，他的呼救中缠绕了甜意，抗拒转化成迎合。他用齿、用指甲钻凿着米海尔的肩背，口水和呜咽一同流入那人金色的发里。他的每一条神经，都像灯丝一样火热。

往常，即使是这种时候，他也刻意保持着距离，不让对方看到他的脸，不制造多余的连接。可今天，那人像是专门为此而惩罚他，不许他别过脸去，不许他翻过身，不许他松开手，不许他回避。米海尔盯住他的眼睛，与他的唇舌缠斗，仿佛那里是他灵魂的王座。俄罗斯人汗湿的额头抵在美人乌黑的发间。

今天，他不再照顾他。今天，他不再迁就他。今天，他不再委屈自己，试着说服自己，他看不到我也没有关系。今天，他要以自己的方式，让那个人明白他早该明白的事情。

美人的眼泪点亮鬓角。他的表情真美啊，好像捏出汁的水蜜桃，又像雪地里挖出的冻草莓，像挂着糖霜的苹果，或者浸了蜜糖的粉水晶。反正差不多都是吃的。没错，今天他就要以身下那简直应该列为非法的巨物，代替唇齿，撕扯开美人赖以生存的固执。

令他吃惊的是，在不知第几次被碾碎之后，美人不给自己复原的时间，直接翻过身，坐在了他身上。

就如他不准美人回避一样，美人也不准他回避。他们都有不愿意承认的东西，不是吗？

这场架，还没有吵完呢。美人的眼睛仿佛在说。

不是说过这样的话吗——

如果实在不能相信自己，那就相信我吧。

命运这种东西，难道不就是为了被证伪而存在的吗？

这辆高速行驶的列车，就算没有刹车也没什么可怕，因为它根本不需要停下。

我们的立场根本没有冲突，有冲突也是你制造出来的。

不负责任的话，可不可以不要再说了。

——他们记得这些言语，却不记得哪句话出自谁口，仿佛任意一句话，都可以由任意一方表达。

米海尔捧住美人泪湿的脸，吻醒他的眼。

虽然表达方式不同，但他们都是被同一种感情折磨着啊。

～隔墙有耳 续～

— 喂喂，麻见，醒醒！  
— ……  
— 你听！隔壁谁啊？  
— 你自己听。  
— ……我去！  
— ……  
— 哎不是，飞龙怎么……！/////……  
— ……你干嘛？  
— 这还用问？偷拍偷录啊！  
— ……你又不累了？  
— 商机在前谁还管累啊？你有没有点商业头脑？哪怕就录个音频咱俩也发了好吗？？我负责创作你负责发行，就这么定了！  
— ……你给我回来。  
— 说啥也没用，这个事绝不能听你的。哎哟我这个设备不行啊，眼镜秘书睡了没有？他有没有那种，就是能隔墙偷录，最好还有针孔摄像的？  
— ……我们没有这种业务。  
— ……  
— ……  
— ……其实，就随便听听，也挺好的……  
— 你这个反应，是随便听听？  
— 麻见你就装！

第二天

秋仁：飞龙，早啊！（一溜烟逃走.gif）  
飞龙（内心OS）：……那个时候他竟然没睡吗？！！！！！杀了我吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！


End file.
